the_walking_dead_video_game_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Surviving Another Day
This story begins after the events of the Video Game's Episode 5. Lilly starts the day by carrying a bag of supplies to the safe area's Camp Zone. As she makes her way there, her thoughts dwell back a few days ago, when The Governor did what he did at the prison. She then switches her thoughts about the saftey of her group. She turned to her Motley crew, which consisted of a few survivors from Woodbury, and ones that they had picked up over time. She placed the bag down when she reached the Camp Zone. She alerted her group about the food in the bag, allowing them to take abreak from there jobs and collect some can's of tuna. It was here Andrew Redgrave arrived, exhausted, hungry and thirsty, he had placed himself againts the camp's walls to rest. Feeling suicidal and hopeless, he closed his eyes hoping a walker or something else would kill him. Lilly noticed him when a survivor called that he had "seen" something near the walls. Lilly went ahead and investigated alone, finding Andrew resting there, she raised her gun at him, damanding to know who he was, not wanting another Bandit attack like the one previously at The Motor Inn. Andrew stated he wasnt a bandit, Lilly examining his state and the nearby enviorment decides to believe him, taking him inside to get him fed, watered and get him some rest so that he is fully prepared to continue his journey. Andrew accepts this offer, giving Lilly a hug, this amusingly causes Lilly to lose any attraction to him, considering his smell from all thezombies he had killed befor e hand. He followed her in, accepting her offer of a seat and food, she asked him a few questions of how he got there and his situation, which he explained without haste. Andrew returned the questions rather hearing someone else's problems than his own, Lilly explained the situation she was in before she got here, Things relating to Lee Everett, Her father's status and how she took control of all of this. She quickly changed her tone when Andrew gave her some advice to keep the morale of the group up, she didn't like being told what to do, but stopped herself after remembering what her attitude caused in the past. She carmed herself, asking Andrew on how he's going to get to Calafornia with no vechile, Andrew answered vaguely, deep down he knew there was hardly any hope of finding a functioning vechile now, but he showed Lilly he can atleast keep some hope, by informing her that he know's he'd find a vechile. After this convosation Andrew asks for some sleep, Lilly kindly directs him to a vacant tent, which he doesnt hesitate to get some sleep. After this Lilly takes her time to catch up with Damon Morris for the pure fact that he has been pulling his weight alot around, and Lilly never got a chance to know him, plus she needed to know if he was trustworthy. Damon had been in the camp for a while, after his incident. She took the chance to socialize with him, asking him about his bag full of golf clubs, she figured it must be slowing him down. Damon reassured her by telling her that he was a golfer, and this was his kit, he simply kept them as weapons and sentimental value. He returned a question, asking if Lilly kept anything of value to her. She answered by showing Damon an old family picture of her, her mother and father, evidently quite old, she pulled it away when she thought Damon had seen it enough. Lilly then asked him if he won any champonship's before this, in which he responded with embarassement telling her that he only playing a Junior Championship's match before this all began, unfortuantly, the match ended when his friend, as a walker, attacked him on the feild, he had to kill him, escaping the match before any law enforcement or people mistook it for murder, he spent the next few days hidden out in his dorm room. He then shown her a newspaper cutout of his game beforehand. Lilly liked the looks of it, sympathising with him about people's first walker kill, then warned him about killing ahuman and how it would effect you. Damon understood this, about to finish his sentence about what he'd do if he saw his previous group again, altough he stopped himself, he was probably going to mention killing them in revenge of abandoning him. Lilly understood this, appricating Damons intent of learning more, she then mentioned her incident with bandits, when they took Clementine, she also mentioned what happend to her father to him. Damon saw this, trying to be sympathetic, he was surprised at how fast a tough woman like Lilly could become as soft as anyone in a few seconds, he changed the subject, asking if there was anything more he could do for the group, Offering to do a supply run or run the parimeter for Walkers. Lilly mentioned Andrew wished to run for supplies and suggested Damon see him in the morning, so they can go together, she then snapped at him, humerously, but being serious that he didn't see her like that. Damon agreed to the idea. He also however stated that he whoudn't be waiting around long. Seven hours later, Lilly approached Andrew's tent to wake him up, to which he did immeditaly, but humerously stated "five more minuites" Lilly walked off, wether she liked the joke or not deep down is unknown. Andrew got out of the tent to meet with this new survivor, he greeted Damon and this was were there friendship began to flourish. Lilly saw that Damon and Andrew would make a good team, she told them of two locations they can head too, A neighbourhood that most likey wasnt looted (This later on would turn out to be Clementine's old neighbourhood) or head to some shops in the middle of town and hope they havent been looted. Ultimately, they all agreed on the neighbourhood and started on there way. Damon and Andrew took this chance to bond, speaking about there backstory's and occupation's before this all started. This was ultimatly put to a stop when they noticed dead walkers with bullet holes in there head. They took this as a warning sign, and crept into the neighbourhood slowly, looting the closest house to them. They split up, Andrew searched the downstairs while Damon searched the upper. Andrew found medicine, food and surprisingly and full Turkey, while Damon discovered a horror. A Dead mother and father with a son lying in the middle, Damon covered his mouth and went downstairs, not mentioning what he found incase he upset Andrew. As they where on there way on leaving, they heard a gunshot, A walker that was in the house had been shot, this saved them, scared and not knowing what to do, they both quickly took cover. After not hearing another shot near them in a while Andrew voulenteered to go out and see what it was, not allowing Damon to risk any futhur injury to himself. Damon stayed in cover, not liking the idea but Andrew went ahead anyway, as Andrew stood out and called, noone came, Andrew turned back to the house, calling at Damon. It was hear Andrew heard the click of a gun behind him, and a child telling him to get on his knees. He complied, following there orders, they asked questions such as. "Who are you?" and "What are you doing here?" Andrew complied and answered, as soon as he mentioned Lilly, she lowerd her gun, telling him her name Clementine Marsh. Damon approached, reasoning with the girl more, and offering to take her with them to the camp, as both Andrew and Damon agreed that the saftey of Clementine was now first priority. Clementine reluctantly agreed, coming with them out of the city. It was here Molly appeared, she had been following Andrew and Damon ever since they left camp, she had noticed Clementine when they exited the city and feared for her saftey, The two explained there situation and Molly agreed to escort them to this camp, not trusting them. Unfortuantly the noticed a herd coming there way, Damon's bad leg started to play up, so he had to be helped by Andrew so they could escape quicker. Damon appricated this, as they escaped out of the herd's sight. Andrew noticed a clothes store and mentioned it to the rest of the group, so they could both change there clothing and rest for a little. Clementine went to the bathroom, listerning to a recorded message left to her by Lee. This left her in tears, regardless after a while, she came out too Damon and Molly having a convosation, she stated and made it clear she didnt trust both Andrew and Damon, after this convosaiton Damon consider'd her like a sister. After this, they left .. ending the episode.